wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Domestic-class Space Transport
|long_name=Domestic-class City Ship |othernames=City Ship or Domestic-class |designer=Duro Transnodeations, Plekon Ship Works |manufacturer=Plekon Ship Works |operator= |type=Fortress |plane=Space |stat= |intro=''Initially:'' 2010/03/30 Reinvented: 2011/02/12 |outro=''Initial:'' 2010/08/10 |built= |planned=8 military-class, 15 civilian-class |active= |scuttled= |retired= |dismantled= |combat-killed= |combat-captured= |combat-missing= |diameter=16 km |length= |width= |height=''Peak:'' 1.5 km Non-peak: 560 m |stargate=1 |bays='33' three at each pier, six in center. |entrance= |pods= |hull=860% refined Trinium Turbide |hullamt=72 |shield=Artegon HD 2x |appt= |sensor=''Short range:'' 570,000 km Long range: 72 lightyears |target=AG-F |navigation= |communication=''Short range:'' 142,000 km Long range: 17,500 km |computer=AG-F |othersystems=EnII Beaming Generator, Ring Transporters, Anti-Anti-Hyperdrive Module 1.0 - 2.5. |power= |complement=Ship-specific |residents= |passangers= |residents=270,000,000 (million) |compactcrew= |crew= |crewhideable= |crewlist= |crew1= |crew1-= |engines=(planned) super repuslors, see below |speed= |accel= |ftldrive=Gammetan Hyperdrive |ftlspeed= |fltrange= |semicompactweapons= |guns= |rockets= |missiles= |bombs= |other= |fullycompactweapons=1 |weapons=See below |W1= |W1x= |W1type= |W1ctrl= |W1caliber= |W1ammo= |W1stock= |W1feed= |W1vel= |W1dir=}} The Domestic-class Space Transport is a city ship (classed as a fortress in the official classification records) being designed by a league of companies and planned to be manufactured by Plekon Ship Works and operated by the Gammetan Civilization. It is designed to be a functioning and semi-independant working city-ship, in that a General would have overall command of under a constitution and advisory. The General would take orders from the The Senate of Gammeta. The initial plan for a corporation to design a city ship for more Appearence involvement was funded by the Gammetan government starting May 30th 2010. The funding stopped in late April and the project was halted in August until it was refunded on the 12th of February, 2011, following the government's reorganization in to a regional democracy. Compared to the intial plans, the city ship is much bigger and designed more for stationary on-planet residency. There are two models that have been officially accepted and are under developement. A military-class and a civilian-class. The former has much more weapons and can be used as a military vessle, whereas the civilian makes room for more residents and is quite weak. History JamTek is currently being considered by the corporation for propulsion. The sheer size of the city, however, would mean that the government would have to fund the designing of a repulsor by JamTek for the city ship, as one big or powerufl enough has not yet been invented. Testing the repulsors would further the amount of money needed. There has been worry by some of the population that too much is being invested in the ship. A poll taken on the 12th of February 2011 said that 68% of the population were opposed to the amount of military spending. The poll also included what the percentage of funding being put in to the project should be, in their opinion, and it placed funding at an average of 47%. The government have therefore been forced to reduce it's funding, however only to two thirds of what it was. The estimated date of the completetion of a prototype is therefore somewhere in July 2012. The funding cuts on the government meant that workers with the designing companies were forced to be sacked. The government absorbed them in to labour management facilities on Turbium mines. This would increase the commerse of the civilization, and therefore allow more bonus currency to civilians. The commerse produced by the workers only neutralized 15% of funding for the ship, however. Characteristics Physical attributes The Domestic-class just basically looked like a city ship. It hosted eight piers, all diverging from the center base or the city center. All of the city's buildings were on a metallic floor, which in itself was a building. There were no buildings that were "in the middle" of the rest of them. There were either small buildings, 1-4 floors or tall buildings, 50-150 floors. The central building was by far the tallest. Not only was it the control center of the city's funciton, but the city's upkeep. It possessed the control of most major systems in the ship, however one auxiliary control room was put in each pier and a backup near the city center. Layout Layers The city was split up into 2 layers. The exterior layer hosted all the buildings, while the "underground" itself was split up into more sub-layers. The bottom layer was the industrial one. Very few people visited this layer, however it had strict hygiene regulations. It had all the pipes and wires in order to supply all areas with power and such. The next layer up was the working automation layer. In this layer, machines would work day and night, wiht few supervisors and patrols. The next layer up, which included sevral sound proof floors in order to shield participents, was the civilian layer. These layers, where possible, would contain glass roofs as they were not on the exterior and therefore were generalized as low standards. They often had beautiful interiors in order to attract more people and raise the connotations. The more working-type of civilian would generally live in these quarters, as they would be in it rarely. Zones The city is sectored out in to out into zones. Each pier would control one to three, relatively sparse zones while the center would be made up of compact and built-up zones. *Residential — Where everyone resigns and livs. **Light areas consist of small buildings, 1-3 floors with a few convinience shops. **Medium areas contain a few layers of buildings, generally mixed areas. **Heavy/built up areas would cotnain 50-floor apartments and such. Most of the wealthy civilians will live in these designated areas. *Industrial — Contain factories in order for production, which are mainly for life support, nacessity products and food synthesizers. They usually have wide and short buildings, with a few towers. *Manufacturing — Where the products made are packaged and refined. Food is generally labeled by the Manufacturers. Manufacturing is usually a heightened area, with lots of tall buildings and a complex layout. *Distribution — This was where the products that were made and manufactured were distributed via malls and high buildings. *Entertainment — These possess lots of buildings designed to entertain, such as sport clubs, night clubs and so on. Many of the buildings are about 5-10 floors high with strange shapes. *Government — Controls a central 150-floor building with a few 10-50 floor buildings around it. This is where the Government communicates with the Senate. *Military — Contains alot of small buildings, usually compiled together to look like one buildings. Usually connected by small roads and always being patrolled by guards. This is where the military operates from. Armaments The Domestic-class is be designed to be self-sufficient, and thus hosts a capable defensive weapons system. It has: * Eight plama-class gatalon beam cannons, each on the end of a pier. * 375 missile launchers: 25 per pier and 175 in the center. * Sixty heavy-duty superior-class gatalon photon cannons: Six on each peir, twelve in the center. * 200 heavy-duty MG-class gatalon photonn cannons: Twenty per pier, fourty in the center. Category:Kortorisan Category:Space Ship Category:List of D articles Category:In developement ship